Syn Zuko
Syn Zuko was a Force-sensitive Human male politician and revolutionary leader who served in the Imperial Senate as the representative of the Atlas System, a commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and the a member of the New Republic's senate. Zuko came to political prominence during the early rebellion, becoming allies with the Rebel Alliance, he became an outspoken symbol of revolution and revolt against the empire, and also tried to make peace with Saw Gerrera's partisans, believing in a unified rebellion. He was also the Generalissimo of the Galactic Alliance. Zuko worked with Mon Mothma and other allies to plant the seeds of rebellion against the Imperial regime. Zuko left the Senate after publicly doing a speech known as "My vision", which was soon followed by him joining the Rebel Alliance. Zuko also followed Saw Gerrera's partisans, assisting them in the fight against the empire, and helped persuade them to unify with the Rebel Alliance. After the Battle of Yavin saw the destruction of the Death Star, Zuko was promoted as a commander in the Alliance High Command and was the commander of many ships, stealing Hammerhead Corvettes, Nebulon B Frigates, and so on. The Battle of Endor, which Zuko helped plan with the rest of Alliance High Command and Mothma, saw the death of Emperor Palpatine and left the Empire in chaos. In Endor's aftermath, the Rebellion formed the New Republic and headquartered the new Galactic Senate on Chandrila. Zuko would venture off and due to knowing the True Sith Empire's threat to the galaxy, sought out Noman Karr and helped him build the Source. He also led many missions to help destroy the Sith. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Syn Zuko was born on the planet of Atlas I, in the Carated Rim, in 22 BBY, the start of the Clone Wars. He was the son of Senator Alec Zuko who was a politician and senator for Atlas I in the Galactic Senate of the Republic, and a member of the Loyalists Committee. During this time, he learnt in prestigious schools on Coruscant, most notably, the Academy of Galactic Law and Politics. There, he'd study law and more, learning the tricks of trade, politics, and more. Life in the Senate After his father died, Zuko took up the role of senator of Atlas I, but he then decided to reform it, making himself the senator of the Atlas System. He also joined He represented it in the Imperial Senate. He, unlike his father, sided with the New Order political party, which unlike the Delegation of 2,000, which was against the New Order, was pro-imperialist, and supported Emperor Palpatine's ideals and beliefs. For a while, he supported Palpatine, trying to build statues of him and shrines, to an extent that the Emperor himself offered him to make him the Moff of the Tarr Sector of the Carated Rim. However, Zuko politely declined, preferring to be a senator. Disillusionment Before she died, Padme Amidala secretly gave birth to twins: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, the latter of whom was adopted by Senator Organa and his wife, Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan. Mothma knew the adopted Princess from an early age and watched as she grew to become a politician in her own right. Mothma became the princess' political tutor, teaching her before she took her father's place in the Imperial Senate, and watched as the princess became a leader in the emerging rebellion against the Empire. That rebellion emerged the years following the rise of the Empire, when several resistance movements developed across the galaxy to oppose Imperial rule. One such group was the crew of the starship Ghost, which operated on the Outer Rim world of Lothal before becoming part of a wider rebellion against the Empire. In time, these various resistance movements were united under Mothma and Organa's leadership. They also had help from Ahsoka Tano, who had become a key figure in the emerging rebellion by acting as a contact for rebel cells. Syn watched this and didn't want to take part in the rebellion, as he felt that he would become a traitor after what he had done for the Empire. Due to arising tensions on Lothal, Zuko was sent there to inspect Lothal and was stationed by the senate there. He would then observe Lothal and feel the need to help the poor. When he proposed his ideals, the Senate declined and he was disillusioned, leaving and resigning from the senate. Joining the Alliance Due to being disillusioned, he left his planet in search for a new life. While trying to find a new place to live, he crashed onto Yavin IV, where he would meet many former senators and Alliance Commanders. Proving himself to be a worthy asset to the alliance, he joined Alliance High Command and decided to make many reforms onto the Alliance. Zuko and squads he led would be usually travelling the galaxy, unifying rebel cells to join the larger alliance to fight the Galactic Empire - an empire he used to love and adore. Allying with the Partisans Zuko, upon hearing about the rebel cells, ventured the galaxy to find the other cells and unify them. One particular cell he tried to unify with was the Partisans. The Partisans, also referred to as Saw Gerrera's militia, and Saw Gerrera's rebels, were a militant insurgent group and rebel cell who enacted armed campaigns against the Galactic Empire during the Age of the Empire. Led and founded by Saw Gerrera in 19 BBY, the Partisans played a part in destabilizing Gerrera's homeworld of Onderon from the Empire's occupying forces and eventually became allied with first the rebellion, and later, the Alliance to Restore the Republic. However, some, like Rebel Alliance founders Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, distanced themselves from Gerrera's faction due to their willingness to resort to extreme tactics, such as torture and attacks on civilian targets. By 0 BBY, the militia had very little communication with the mainstream Alliance, and Gerrera's militia besieged the holy moon of Jedha with the intentions of purging the Imperial occupation. However, the campaign ended with the destruction of the Holy City by the Imperial Death Star battle station's superlaser, and the death of Saw Gerrera himself. The Partisans were also responsible for enough attacks resulting in civilian casualties that the Galactic Empire in response made a propaganda poster denouncing the Rebel Alliance as a terrorist group. The campaigns of the Partisans were later mentioned by New Republic Senator Ransolm Casterfo as an example of the Rebels' so-called terrorist tactics during the war, and also demanded of Leia Organa to know if she condoned it or not, with Leia simply saying he did what needed to be done without saying either way regarding her views on the matter. Although the Alliance regarded Gerrera as a terrorist and extremist, Zuko still tried to make peace with them, and were on good terms. Due to this, he managed to, in 0 ABY, recruit partisans to fight in the Battle of Scarif. However, he didn't succeed in unifying them as a whole, as later on, they were dissolved and destroyed. After Yavin Battle of Laltra Syn Zuko, due to discovering the Imperial Outpost on the tropical planet Laltra, led an assault on the planet, in order to end Imperial Control on the planet. During the battle, Zuko, instead of staying with the High Command officers on the flagship Revolutionary, he joined the heat of the battle itself and fought, assassinating Zakariah Altar, and burnt the citadel tower on the planet. He also sacked the village of Motui, only to be pulled back by the Imperial Might stationed in Motui. Due to the heavy attack on Laltra, a squad of stormtroopers, which were Jango Fett clones were sent: Torrent Company. Torrent Company managed to defeat many alliance troopers and one wounded Syn so badly, he needed a bacta tank. New Republic Era Founding the Galactic Alliance During the days of the New Republic, Zuko founded a defense movement formed from past rebel alliance generals and senators, known as the Galactic Alliance. It was also formed from Jedi, such as Noman Karr, the Jedi Dynasty and more. The Galactic Alliance was founded under the approval of Mon Mothma, the current chancellor of the New Republic. He was the commander-in chief of the Alliance, leading his men into victory against various opposing factions and cells, such as the First Order, the Imperial Order, the True Sith Empire, and so on. He also learnt, due to his force sensitivity, the ways of the force and many abilities. However, his training was limited, due to Karr defecting the Jedi Order. Zuko would still stay in command, but would go wary of where Karr was. Search for the Source During this time, Zuko was busy in senate affairs, rotating the capital of the Republic from Chandrila to Nakadia. However, he still kept in touch with Noman Karr. Later during the days of the New Republic, Syn led the newly formed Galactic Alliance with Noman Karr's fleet. However, that was until one day, when Syn witnessed the testing of the Source on Ziost, and was horrified at what he helped create. He soon swiftly betrayed Karr in the right time, with the assistance of Dez Pluto, otherwise known as Hermes, and dueled with Karr. The disillusioned Zuko also assisted Kan Toth with his duel against Karr. Resurrection of Sycthian After destroying Karr's fleet, Sarah Sibria, Syn Zuko, and High Lord Valn would finally confront Noman Karr. They commenced a lengthy duel, the trio fighting off Karr in an effort to stall him long enough to destroy the Mass Shadow Generator. After Sarah arrived at the Source room, she seemingly destroyed the Generator. However, the ancient former Sith Sycthian has arrived from the shadows, declaring his ultimate return to the galaxy, with dark days to come. Karr, seeing his unforgivable mistake, decided to seemingly sacrifice himself, as Sycthian destroyed the temple in his wake. Rise of the Eternal Lords During the resurgence of the Eternal Empire, Zuko was forced to take measures by ordering many garrisons to protect Dantooine. He discussed moving the Alliance base to Tython with the help of the Jedi and General Zhaire Friggus. After the invasion of Dantooine, Zuko and Leif To'Wan decided to assemble a task force to free Orin, so in turn, they convinced Vashii and Chesa "Ny" Flare to join them. Arriving on Balmorra, Vashii and Syn would scour the planet looking for Orin, and after finding the prison and freed the Fallen Empire's prisoners, they still haven't found Orin, but instead found a hologram of the leader of the Eternal Lords Kraven Voz. Purposing an ultimatum, Kraven warned that if they didn't deliver the planet Ilum to the Fallen Empire in 12 hours, they'd execute Orin Shan. After Vashii took things to her own hands, Zuko would head back to Tython to help out with building the new base. During the invasion of Balmorra, Syn commanded the Galactic Alliance fleet, fighting the Fallen Empire's new fleet, and managed to score multiple victories. After that, he got the title of Generalissimo and became the full fledged commander of the Galactic Alliance. Ascensional Empire Crisis During the Ascensional War, Zuko stayed fairly inactive in the war, as he was busy with dealing with the Alliance's affairs. However, he had been researching a lot during the crisis, and was formulating new plans and tactics. During the war, as the First Order was militarizing and mobilizing, he received word of captured Galactic Alliance prisoners. However, he couldn't take action against them, so he enlisted Orin Shan to rescue them. After Shan, along with Endra Dr'aan arrived back onto Tython, Zuko, revealed that the figure was in fact Makato Naez, a Jedi who was seduced to the dark side and joined the First Order. With the revelation, he was shocked and would militarize the Galactic Alliance much more. During the assault on Yaara, Syn would play a crucial role in planning the battle, however he wasn't present in the battle. The Fallen Empire's Resurgence To be added. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Troopers Category:Chancellors Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members